Stupid
by Threnody2
Summary: Impulse is concerned about how the rest of the world sees him. Please R&R 8^)


__

Please Read & Review

I don't own Impulse, Max Mercury or Robin (in alphabetical order), DC does. 

__

British spelling throughout.

Impulse's Point Of View.

****

Stupid

by Threnody

"I'm not stupid, Robin."

"I didn't say you were, Bart." He looks kind of confused, I'd better explain.

"Because, because people always act like I'm stupid. And I'm not. People think I'm stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid." I knew he'd say that! It's the kind of thing people say that they don't mean, that doesn't mean anything, just to make me feel better, but it would only make me feel better if I was stupid, which I'm not.

I want to say that, but people think you're weird if you say things like that. So I say "Oh, thanks, Rob."

And we go and play some video games.

And I win most of them.

And I go home, and Max tells me to do my homework, then he tells me off for doing it at normal speed (he calls it super speed) and makes me do it again really slowly. But that's stupid, because he didn't say to do it slowly, he just said to do my homework, so I say that he didn't say to do it slowly so he says he always tells me to do it slow so I should have known he meant the same this time and I say 

"Oh. Sorry, Max."

Because I don't like arguing, and it doesn't matter whatever I say because Max thinks I'm stupid and if you're talking to somebody who thinks you're stupid you're not going to get anywhere.

So I do the homework again but it doesn't really matter whether I did or not because I always get wrong. And I'm not stupid, and I don't get it wrong because I'm stupid, I get it wrong because I see things differently to other people.

Like, in Maths, the question was something like "If it takes one man 3 days to dig a hole 8 foot deep and 3 foot wide, how long will it take 4 men to dig a hole 6 foot deep and 8 foot wide?"

So I do the question like everyone else does it, but then I think "this is wrong" and I add on the time they spend eating doughnuts, drinking coffee, whistling at women with blonde hair and asking each other why they're digging the damn' hole in the first place. 

Max told me off for saying damn. If he went to my school he'd be really angry, because everybody there says lots of words that are worse than that.

It's difficult, sometimes, and sometimes, I can see why people think I'm stupid, because sometimes I don't understand things, or I forget things, like thinking before I do something. 

I don't understand why people hurt other people. 

And I think if other people think so they want to hurt other people, I don't want to think like other people.

And that makes me feel a bit better.

But it doesn't stop people thinking I'm stupid, so I think why should I care what somebody who wants to hurt somebody else thinks of me?

And that makes me feel a little bit better.

But not much. And it gets lonely, sometimes, when people think you're stupid. They don't talk to you like you're a person, they think you don't know what they're talking about. Sometimes, they spell out words if they don't want me to understand. But I do understand, because I can spell, and I don't say to them "I can spell, I'm not stupid, that made me feel bad," I don't say anything, but it does make me feel bad.

And sometimes, I feel like the opposite of lonely, like everybody's telling me off and telling me I'm stupid and telling me I'm doing something wrong, and then I run around a bit. If I run fast enough, nobody can see me and yell at me because it's like everyone's almost frozen. It's very quiet, except for this low kind of hum. That's because sound gets lower as it gets slower, but the sound isn't actually slower, it's just slower than me, and I'm the one hearing it, so it sounds low to me. If you go really fast, there's no sound at all, and you can't see people moving. But if you go faster than sound you make a sonic boom, like Concorde, and that hurts people's ears.

I know about physics, and that surprises people who think I'm stupid because they think only clever people know about physics. But I know about lots of stuff. But I know stuff that other people think is weird stuff to know, and I remember things differently to other people. Robin says I remember the details of a thing rather than the basic structure, and that sounds about right, I suppose. It's really useful sometimes, because I remember things that can be more important than the things other people remember. But not always.

Other people remember the plot of Star Wars; I remember how Luke Skywalker's boots fit together. Other people remember the Pythagoras theory; I remember what colour glasses the Maths teacher was wearing. Other people remember to think before they act; I remember what year Louis Armstrong was born in.

But I'm not stupid. Just different.


End file.
